


It's Okay Love

by birbsomniac



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John is sad, John is smol, M/M, alex is noice, panic attack sjdojdbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: ew trash





	It's Okay Love

Hands shaking, he placed the phone down beside him on the floor. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, daring not to cry.   
  
He didn't like his father. He never did, in fact. He was simply a distant figure-- one that could care less about his son. Yet for some reason, John took everything his father said to heart.  __

_No. no. no. no._

He dug his nails into the bare skin of his arms, oblivious to blood beginning to bead on the surface.

_I don't deserve to be here. Nobody loves me-- not even my parents._

John buried his face into his hands, then was startled by the front door slamming shut. 

"John! Baby, I'm home, " Alexander cooed. 

Alexander nervously called his name a couple more times, until he eventually found him.

"Oh, honey, " Alex mumbled, as he neared him.

John flinched at every footstep and quickly huddled into the corner.

Alex sat just inches apart from him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered.

He noticed the blood drawing from where John's grip was placed, and he gently moved his hands away.

John's breath quickened, and tears started streaming down his face. 

"Baby, it's okay, " Alex murmured, tracing his fingers over John's back.

"Let's practice breathing," Alex coaxed.

John slowly nodded his head and lifted it from his knees. He followed his boyfriend's instructions and began to calm down.

After a couple of rounds, John opened his eyes. "What happened love?"

He drew in a shaky breath and turns his head down to the floor. "My father called me. It was nothing really..."

Alex frowned. He knew how their relationship was, and he'd wish he had been there to comfort John when he needed it. 

"Nobody loves me, Alex. Not my--"

"I beg to differ. John, " Alex interrupted, gently tilting his head to match his gaze. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you more than I can express."

He smiled. Even if that statement wasn't too reassuring, Alex was.

John curled up in Alex's lap and closed his eyes. Alex ran his hand through John's unruly curls, gently pushing him to sleep.

 

> ~~Hi I hope you enjoyed this very trashy trash. kill bye~~

 


End file.
